Satanic Crusaders Productions Wiki
Satanic Crusaders Productions Wiki This wiki is dedicated to the FanFiction group: Satanic Crusaders Productions. What is Satanic Crusaders Productions? Satanic Crusaders Productions is a group dedicated to creative writings or FanFics aswell as OCs or Original Characters of already existing videogames, anime/cartoons, books, and live action television. The name comes from the members' intentions of focusing on the supernatural or anything magic-related when writing our stories. Satanic comes from the bad or evil sides of magic and Crusaders comes from the good or pure sides of magic. All of these will be incorporated into the stories (ex: angels, demons, etc.). List of Vengie D's OCs SnowAgumon t.png|Yuki the SnowAgumon and partner of Tsume Yukiyama|link=SnowAgumon (Adventure) FanBeemon b.png|BB the FanBeemon and partner of Amakino Mitsubachi|link=FanBeemon (Adventure) Dracomon Green.png|Green the Dracomon and partner of Anemone Marvella|link=Dracomon Green (Adventure) Miley.png|Miley Colisanti, my South Park OC who appears in my fan-series List of Mina A's OCs These are a list of her OCs used in Vengie D's stories. District18_DianaDevlin.jpg|Diana Devlin the younger sister of Duke Devlin used in District 18.|link=Diana Devlin District18_PhoebeKaiba.jpg|Phoebe Kaiba the younger sister of Seto Kaiba and the older sister of Koryn (Shiny Hunters only) and Mokuba Kaiba used in Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh, Shiny Hunters, and District 18|link=Phoebe Kaiba (District 18) District18_KayaMoto.PNG|Kaya Moto the younger sister of Yugi Moto used in Shiny Hunters, Moonlight Signers, and District 18|link=Kaya Moto (District 18) Nyota.jpg|Nyota, Mina's Lion King OC|link=Nyota Diana_Michaels.jpg|Diana Michaels, Mina's MMPR OC|link=Diana Michaels Members So far, there are only two members. *Vengie D. *Mina A. Stories Here are the members' FanFic pages: #Vengie D. #Mina A. Here are all of the stories the members have written. All of these are on FanFiction.net. Some have their own wiki pages, which will be hyperlinked. * The Flash series *# Trial of the Elements *# Dragon Force * Arrow series *# TBA *# TBA *# TBA *# TBA * Arrowverse series ** Beasts of Prey (Season 1 - LoT) ** unnamed The Flash/Supergirl oneshot (Season 1 - Supergirl) * Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh series *#Retro - The Shadow Games *#Contest Wars *#Pokémon Academy *Digi-Moon series *#Sins of the Moon Kingdom *Moonlight Signers *#The King and the Princess *Teen Wolf x General Hospital x One Life to Live 2.0 series (on hold indefinitely...) *#Lord of the Wolves *#Supernatural Starr *#Best Served Cold *Spyro and Skylander series *#Adventures of Spyro the Dragon *One Off Digimon Fanfictions *#Digital World Series 2020 (currently not in production) *One Off Pokemon x/or Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfictions *#Shiny Hunters *#District 18 *#Kaiba the Dragon Master (currently not in production) *#Super Millennium Quest *#Poképastabusters! *Rare Ltd. x Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfictions *#An Amazing Achievement *Digimon Adventure/Tamer/Frontier/Savers/Xros Wars *#Tyranno Triad *## Digital Dungeon *South Park Demon series *#South Park Demon Calling *#South Park Demon Rising *#South Park Elementals *Revenge series (currently not in production) *#Revenge and Genocide *#Red-venge *Princess Commander series (The 100 series) **The Princess Commander **Embracing Darkness **Reckoning *Cloud Breakers series *#The Gift of Friendship *#Legend of the Silver Lining Pokémon x DC Comics Mega-Mix * PokéFlash *# Rogue Experiments (Kanto) * Pocket-Arrows *# The Knot That Binds (Johto) The Flash Drama Fics (currently not in production) *Bridesmaid, Never the Bride South Park Drama Fics (currently not in production) *For Love and Pain **Secrets and Lies **Is This Really Love? **Assault and Kidnapping **Hell's Lesson *A Cry For Help **Us Against the World *Friends 'Til Death (Do You Part) *Starving in South Park *A Nightmare Girlfriend *The Bad Brother *Return to South Park *Style *The Abuse *On the Run *Tuckers Never Say Die *The Boys' Revenge *Dance with the Devil * Fraternity Madness * Dying to be Perfect * Lethal Tenorman * Horrors of Cat-fishing * Mysteries of Pip * Their Family Secret * Deadly Memories * Realty Nightmare * Zip-lining Nightmare * A Murderous Secret Unnamed Fanfictions (currently not in production) * unnamed Pokemon/zombie/outbreak Flash story * unnamed Stan Marsh spy story *''unnamed cyborg domination South Park story'' *''unnamed psychotic/prostitution South Park story'' *''unnamed addiction/lust South Park story'' * unnamed stalker/obsession South Park story. * unnamed Evil Dead series - YuGiOh Zexal crossover CyberChick135's Fanfictions *When Destinies Collide *#A New Destiny Arises *#Chosen Destiny *#Our War Game *Yu-Gi-Oh GX-Z Kai *The Life of a Kunoichi Shinobi *My Life as a Teen She-Wolf *The Fairy of Duel Monsters *Anime OneShots *#Little Mermaid - Pokémon Style *#Pokémon LV - Is There a Woogy in the Mansion? *Mina A's OC Hub Latest activity Category:Browse